


Ocean Eyes

by orphan_account



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: (although there aren't any parts of the fic which mention this), Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, Daddy Kink, First Time, Implied Levi/Erwin Smith, M/M, Non-Consensual Blow Jobs, Pedophilia, Trans Armin Arlert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-08
Updated: 2016-11-08
Packaged: 2018-08-29 22:04:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8507155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Teachers aren't supposed to choose favourites, but for Armin - beautiful, innocent Armin - Erwin Smith can make an exception.





	

**Author's Note:**

> i DO NOT support pedophilia, this is a fic i wrote in order to deal with my own experiences. i would strongly advise against reading if you have been affected by child sexual abuse or rape.
> 
> also just a note: i don't live in america (where this fic is set) so i apologise if there are any inaccuracies.

The first time Erwin laid eyes on Armin Arlert he was smitten. The boy was adorable, with eyes like the ocean and a cute button nose. His rosy cheeks were dotted with pale freckles, his lips were plump and pink. His golden hair glowed like the sunshine and it looked so _soft_ ; Erwin was often tempted to reach out and touch it, but he restrained himself whenever he felt the urge to do so. With his doe eyes and porcelain skin the boy looked so innocent and delicate, like a little doll. Armin was endearing, and Erwin found himself captivated by him.

He observed the boy as best he could in the weeks that followed their first encounter. He discovered his cute habit of nibbling his bottom lip when he was concentrating, noticed how he would swing his legs under his desk and tap his fingers on the desk when he had finished working. Erwin soon realised that Armin was a very capable student, but despite this he was always asking questions, always wanting to learn more. With his fidgeting and endless curiosity, Armin was really rather childlike. It didn't help that the boy looked so much younger than he was. Erwin could hardly believe he was sixteen.

It didn't come as a surprise, then, to learn that Armin had skipped a grade and that he was in fact fifteen. Technically he should have been a sophomore, but the student was academically talented and Erwin could see why he had been moved up. But though he was smart and diligent, Erwin realised that Armin was socially awkward. He didn't seem to have any friends, at least not in Mr Smith's history class, and on one occasion Erwin had witnessed the boy being picked on in the corridor. He had intervened, of course, telling the delinquents they would be suspended if he saw them doing anything like this again. Armin had given him a gentle smile afterwards. Erwin noticed how his eyes were gleaming with tears, watched as he wiped them with the sleeve of his blue sweater before any droplets could fall.

Erwin wasn't sure when his fondness for Armin became an obsession, or when his affection became desire. He found himself dreaming about the boy often, though some nights he was restless and couldn't sleep at all until he gave into his needs. At first he felt guilty for getting off to the thought of his student, but it never stopped him from moaning the boy's name and imagining how he would look with his lips wrapped around Erwin's cock, cheeks scarlet and eyes wide as he stared up at his teacher obediently. Erwin would pull on his hair and call him a good boy, his good little boy.

The day after Armin's birthday, when the teenager had showed up to his history lesson wearing a sailor-style shirt and a pair of high-waisted blue shorts which exposed his small, milky thighs (in _November_ , for crying out loud), Erwin decided he'd had enough.

“Y-you wanted to see me, sir?” the boy said from the other side of the classroom, looking down at his shoes and holding his wrist, a nervous habit of his. It was hard to see from a distance but Erwin was sure his cheeks were flushed pink.

“Yes, come here,” Erwin replied, and Armin obeyed instantly, walking over to his teacher's desk. He briefly looked up at the man and they made eye contact for a moment, before Armin looked away, embarrassed.

“Don't worry, you're not in trouble,” Erwin continued, licking his lips as he took in the sight of the boy. He was even wearing white, knee-high socks. It was like the kid was purposefully trying to make Erwin hard. “Although, you do seem to be violating the dress code.”

Armin's cheeks grew redder at this. “Y-yes, sir,” he answered sheepishly, “I-it was a present from a friend, sir. She said I'd look c-cute in it.”

Erwin couldn't help but smile, finding the stammering adorable.

“You certainly do,” he told his student. The way Armin stared at him with wide eyes and lips parted, like he was shocked to hear those words, would have made Erwin laugh if it wasn't for the way it made his cock twitch in his pants. “Though I'm surprised you haven't been sent to the principal's office already. Which friend is this?”

“M-Mikasa Ackerman, sir. Sh-she's one of my best friends,” Armin paused, “I... Are you gonna send me to the principal?”

Erwin reached across to put a reassuring hand on the younger blond's shoulder. “No, don't worry. I would never do that do you.”

“O-oh, good. That's good.”

“Armin,” Erwin let his hand move across the boy's bare arm, loving the way he shuddered at the touch, “You know, your outfit doesn't leave very much to the imagination.”

Once again, Armin's eyes went very wide, though this time he was focussed on staring at Erwin's hand. “I-I've been wearing a cardigan for most of the day,” he confessed, “B-but it was really hot in Mr Dok's room, and I've been really warm since.”

Erwin narrowed his eyes a little as he thought of his friend Nile. The man was as perverted as they come, and Erwin couldn't help wondering whether Nile had the same interest in Armin as he did. No, probably not. He'd prefer the female students, the ones who looked just old enough to be legal; he'd probably watch them on the sports field, staring at their asses in their shorts or watching their breasts bounce up and down as they ran. Nile was a typical man, and typical men liked women with curves, or guys with muscle.

But Erwin wasn't like most men, and apparently he much preferred cute little boys with soft skin and big blue eyes.

And now, he noticed, Armin was gazing at him with those beautiful eyes.

“S-sorry,” the boy apologised hastily, when he realised he had been caught staring, “You looked like you were daydreaming, that's all.”

“Mm, I must have been,” Erwin said, running a hand through his short hair, “Armin, I take it you want me to see you as a good student?”

Armin blinked a few times at this. “Yes, sir.”

“You want me to like you? Maybe even favour you over the others?”

“W-well... Yes, sir. I suppose.”

“Teachers aren't supposed to choose favourites, you understand, but in this case I can make an exception,” Erwin spoke with warmth in his voice, and Armin cocked his head slightly as he listened, “You're certainly very gifted.”

No matter how hard he tried, it would have been impossible for the small blond to hide the smile which lit up his face then. “Th-thank you, sir. I appreciate-”

“But,” his teacher cut him off, clipping his sentence short, “There are some things which I need you to do for me, if you want to stay in my good books. Is that clear, boy?”

He'd taken a risk calling him that. A lot of students would find it patronizing, some would guess at the sexual undertones. But Armin just looked pleased at being called _boy_ , if the light in his eyes was anything to go by. “Very clear, sir.”

“Good,” Erwin took the opportunity to grab the teen by his sides, pulling him close and smiling at the surprised noise that came from Armin's throat. He marvelled at how he could almost wrap his large hands around the boy's thin waist. “You want to be a good boy for me, don't you, Armin?” Erwin asked, noticing the look of concern on Armin's face. The boy's brows were knitted together and his lips were pursed. He almost looked like he was pouting which was, Erwin observed, totally adorable.

“Sir...?” the boy asked carefully, gently, like he was worried he'd make his teacher angry if he spoke too loud.

Erwin just moaned at the title, but he wanted to go one better. Lessons were over now, and most students had gone home. Other teachers never bothered Erwin at this time, so he was confident he'd be able to do this without getting caught. Although, if he was honest, the idea of someone walking in on him and Armin together excited him.

“Not sir today, Armin,” he told, “I want you to call me _Daddy_. Can you do that for me, sweetheart?” He waited for an answer, smiling at the confusion in the boy's eyes. “Come on, Armin.”

“Y-yes, uh,” he was clearly flustered by this, and Erwin noticed how he bit his lip a few times before finishing with, “D... Daddy.”

Now Erwin's cock was hard and throbbing, and he lightly forced Armin down onto his lap, positioning the boy so his legs hung over one side of the chair.

“Sir, please,” Armin had begun, but Erwin hushed him.

“What did I just say, Armin?”

“D-Daddy,” the student corrected himself. Erwin could see the tears pooling in his eyes, and it was a sight to behold. “P-please don't.”

“Don't what, baby?”

“Don't... Just d-don't, please...”

Now Armin was crying freely, unable to finish his sentence as it was interrupted with a choked sob. Erwin wiped the tears away and pressed gentle kisses to his neck.

“It's okay, baby, I'm not gonna hurt you,” the man spoke against his soft skin, “Be a good boy for Daddy, won't you?” When Armin didn't respond, he continued in a whisper, “You don't want to make your Daddy angry.”

At that, the boy tensed up, but he also stopped crying. He wiped his eyes, breathing shakily, before responding in a meek voice, “N-no, daddy.”

Erwin kissed his neck again, then his cheek. “That's right. Such a good boy for Daddy, Armin.” He wrapped his hand around one of Armin's small thighs, squeezing gently. He started sucking on Armin's neck and his student let out a whimper.

“Mm, do you like that, baby?” Erwin asked, voice husky. Armin responded with a quiet hum and Erwin nipped at the boy's skin, making him moan. “Oh, Armin, you should have told me you wanted this. Daddy didn't know you were such a little whore.”

Armin's breathing got a little unsteady again, and Erwin could feel him trembling a little. “I-I'm sorry, Daddy.”

“Don't be sorry, baby boy,” Erwin's voice was like honey, “Tell me, sweetheart, have you ever sucked someone's cock?”

Armin hesitated, then shook his head. The prospect of taking Armin's innocence was too much of a temptation for Erwin. God, he really was just a dirty old man, like Levi so often said.

 _Levi_... No, Erwin couldn't think of his boyfriend now. He couldn't allow himself to. Maybe there was a reason he – a 34 year old teacher – was dating a 20 year old college student. Maybe for a while Erwin had gotten off to the fact Levi looked younger than most men his age. But whilst he loved Levi and found him incredibly attractive, right now Erwin needed more. He needed someone younger, someone more innocent than Levi. He needed Armin.

“Armin,” Erwin said, running a hand through the boy's hair. It really was as soft as he had imagined. “Daddy wants you to suck his cock. Can you do that, baby?”

“Y-yes, Daddy,” the younger responded. Erwin lifted him off his lip and Armin obediently got down onto his knees, staring up at his teacher with wide, expectant eyes that were still glazed with tears. He looked so adorable, so beautiful, so _young_. With his youthful appearance he could easily pass for twelve. The thought turned Erwin on even more.

He started to unbuckle his belt, then he unzipped his pants and pulled them down so they fell around his ankles. He took off his boxer briefs and grinned down at the boy, who was nervously biting his lip again.

“Come on, baby,” Erwin encouraged, “Be good for Daddy. I know you're dying to suck his cock, aren't you?”

At this, Armin leaned forward and gingerly licked at the base of Erwin's shaft. The man couldn't help moaning and he pulled the boy up from under his arms, positioning Armin's small hands so they were resting on his thighs.

“That's it, baby, you're being such a good boy for your Daddy.”

Armin now took the head between his lips, sucking gently. It was clear he had no idea what he was doing and most people would have been frustrated with his lack of experience, but Erwin found his innocence endearing. And _hot_. It was hot as fuck.

He pushed down on the boy's head a little and heard the choking sound Armin made as he was lowered onto his cock. Erwin out a moan, fingers pulling on the boy's blond locks.

“Oh, baby, you're so good,” Erwin said breathily, rocking his hips forward. Armin looked up at him through those long lashes of his and sucked more, making Erwin hiss. “Armin – _ah_ , fuck – that's it, baby. Such a good boy. Such a good little slut for Daddy.”

This went on until Erwin was panting and tugging on Armin's hair roughly. The boy made noises of discomfort as his teacher thrust into his mouth and Erwin reluctantly pulled out, his cock brushing over Armin's pink lips and leaving a trail of precome there. It was a beautiful sight, but Erwin wasn't done yet, and he began jerking himself off, his other hand stroking the teen's hair.

“Armin, _ah_ , open your mouth, baby, stick your tongue out,” he instructed through grunts of pleasure. Armin's lips parted, his tongue sticking out just a little. Erwin would have preferred it to be all the way out, making Armin look eager for his come, but he was too close to care. “Oh, baby, you're so gorgeous like that... _Ah_ , fuck. _.. Fuck,_ close your eyes...”

Fortunately Armin obliged before Erwin came with a loud moan, splattering the warm, white fluid across the boy's face. Some landed on his cheeks, a little onto his eyelashes, but most landed on his lips and inside his mouth. Armin's eyes were still tightly shut and his eyebrows were furrowed together; he looked unsure of what to do next, which made Erwin smile once he came back to his senses, stroking himself through it.

“Fuck, Armin,” he said, voice low and carnal, “You were so fucking good, baby."

Armin hesitantly opened his eyes, squinting up at his teacher, and Erwin saw the tears pool in his eyes and roll down his stained cheeks.

“Shh, don't cry, baby, it's alright. Daddy told you he wouldn't hurt you. He didn't hurt you, did he?”

Armin shook his head quickly, now sobbing again. Honestly, the boy was a cry baby, and Erwin found it adorable.

“It's okay, baby,” he soothed the younger, caressing his cheeks to clean up the come and tears. He pressed his thumb to Armin's now pursed lips and forced it into the boy's mouth. “Lick it off for Daddy, baby.” Armin licked the sticky substance away, his nose scrunching up at the flavour.

Once the mess was all cleaned up (with a little help from the box of Kleenex Erwin kept on his desk), Erwin put his pants back on and hoisted the boy up onto his lap again, holding him close to his chest as he cried. They stayed like that for a while until eventually Armin calmed a little, sobs replaced with unsteady breaths.

Erwin had made sure to tell Armin not to speak a word about this to anyone, though he doubted that he really needed to. The look of shame and despair in the boy's eyes was reassurance enough that he was going to keep it a secret. He was that type, after all, the type to bottle up his feelings and refuse to tell anyone what was wrong in case he became a burden on them.

“We'll do this again some time, Armin,” Erwin said, no longer in the role of _Daddy_ but instead back to his usual self, and he lifted Armin off his lap, “I'll give you a reward for behaving yourself so well today.”

The boy said nothing and he scurried over to his desk to retrieve his school bag and blue cardigan. He left quickly, without a word, and Erwin swore he heard him start crying again on his way out.

The man ran a hand through his hair, unable to shift the uneasy feeling in his stomach, and let out a sigh as he heard his phone vibrate. He picked it up and read the message on the screen.

_**2:26 PM** _

_**From: Levi** _

_I've got a surprise for you. I'll be waiting at home, Daddy x_

Erwin smiled, though after today he wondered if he could ever look Levi in the eye again.

 


End file.
